sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichabod Crane
Ichabod Crane (Tom Mison), is a former Oxford history professor who becomes a captain in the Revolutionary War and somehow finds himself in present-day Sleepy Hollow. He is one of the two main protagonists of the series and is the First Witness of the two told of in the biblical Book of Revelations. Biography Pre-series Ichabod Crane was once a professor in Oxford who was enlisted to fight in the British army. He grew weary of the tyranny in America through British rule and defected to the Continental Army, serving under General George Washington. He had also spoken in favor of abolishing slavery as he claimed he was part of the New York Abolitionist movement. Crane rose through the ranks and during a discussion with Washington it was revealed that the Revolution was being fought not just for the freedom of the Thirteen Colonies, but also for the fate of all mankind. Crane was also given a special mission from Washington: to defeat a strange Hessian soldier in battle, one who would be branded with the symbol of a bow on the back of his hand. When he faced the towering Redcoat in the field, Crane shot him, though his enemy arose nearly instantaneously. After being sliced in the chest by the enemy's axe, Crane used his sword to decapitate the Redcoat and seemingly died thereafter in triage, with his wife, Katrina, by his side, talking of a secret that he must know. Season One Main Article: Season One Crane awakens in a cave in what he finds to be 21st Century Sleepy Hollow. Shocked and in awe by the strangeness of the time, Crane is arrested and indicted for the death of Police Sheriff August Corbin, which was actually caused by the Headless Horseman, who has returned and is decapitating people throughout modern day Sleepy Hollow. Crane tries to plead his case to the reluctant sheriff's deputy, Abbie Mills, who witnessed the Headless Horseman murder her partner and had a past encounter with the supernatural which has affected her since. Crane is considered crazy by the police force and for the most part, Abbie, but she believes that Crane's knowledge could hold the key to solving the murder and finding the true killer. Abbie takes Crane to a psychiatric ward where he is once again visited by a bird who opens a window to another realm. There, Crane meets his wife, Katrina, who reveals that she is actually a witch, born into a coven given the duty of preventing the apocalypse. Though earlier in Sleepy Hollow, Crane grieved when he found his wife's gravestone which revealed to him that she had been burned for witchcraft, Katrina tells her husband that she is not actually buried there and is trapped in this separate dimension. Katrina tells Ichabod that he is "the First Witness," and must stop the Headless Horseman, who is actually Death, of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, from retrieving his head which would restore him to full power and prepare the way for the end of the world. Afterwards, Crane and Abbie, who is "the Second Witness," successfully prevent the Horseman from getting his head which was buried under Katrina's false gravestone and plan to stop the forces of darkness who plan to bring about the apocalypse. Relationships Katrina Crane Ichabod met Katrina when she was a Quaker friend of a man Ichabod, who worked as a Redcoat at the time, was sent to interrogate and even kill. Katrina was bitter and cold to Ichabod, despite his attempt to be charming. She warned him of the dangers he was in. When Ichabod sent Arthur Bernard, the man he interrogated, out into the woods to be shot, but when he set him free, his now former commanding officer shot Arthur. Ichabod fought him but was wounded when Tarleton revealed himself to be a demon. Katrina saw him outside her window and helped him inside to treat him. He had his head in her lap and she was stroking his hair, as a sign they trusted one another. Katrina was betrothed to Ichabod's best friend, Abraham Van Brunt. Ichabod chose the perfect necklace for Katrina, and Abraham gave it to her as a gift. At a party, she confessed her love for Ichabod to him, and told him she was going to break off the engagement. Not long after, she did. While on a mission through enemy territory, Abraham told Ichabod that Katrina ended the engagement. Ichabod confessed, saying he knew, and that he and Katrina would like his blessing. Abraham acted out in anger, and soon died from the Redcoats, and became the Horseman of Death. Though Katrina and Ichabod were married not long after Ichabod became a Patriot and fought for General Washington, Ichabod had no idea Katrina was a witch. Only after his death and resurrection did he find out she cast a spell on him. When with Abbie Mills Ichabod found Katrina's gravestone, she had been burnt for witchcraft. Even though she used her witchcraft for good against the evil forces, she had been killed. It was revealed that Katrina left for a short time to give birth to their only son. However, a danger in the house she birthed in forced her to leave. She didn't tell Ichabod about their baby, and it is unknown what happened to the child. The Horseman of Death, otherwise known as Abraham, was captured by Ichabod, Abbie, and Frank. He revealed to Ichabod during interrogation that his prize for awakening the other three Horsemen was Katrina. She was trapped in the world between life and death, held captive for the advantage of the Horseman. While trying to save Lena Gilbert, Ichabod found out that she did research on Katrina. He saw 'Katrina C.' circled on one of her papers. Ichabod grew worried and suspicious, and he did not want to celebrate Thanksgiving, if he could not be with her. He said that Thanksgiving was a time to celebrate the ones you love, and that he didn't want to be without the woman he loves the most. Abbie Mills Ichabod and Abbie have a strange relationship. They share a deep connection despite just meeting. When Ichabod decided to drink poison to break the link between he and the Horseman of Death, killing him, Abbie began crying and tried to tell him that there was another way. Abbie calls him, 'Crane' and not by his first name. Ichabod refers to Abbie as, 'Ms. MIlls' or 'Lieutenant'. Only when he was going to die from the poison, and when he wanted answers about the son he did not know about, did he call her 'Abbie'. Abbie tends to think Ichabod may be crazy, considering some of his ideas and plans, but she always ends up trusting him. She said before, "This is crazy!" when he told her what he believed the Horseman was after. Ichabod replied, "Which makes it no less real." Ichabod and Abbie both trust each other and are very honest. Abbie helps Ichabod fit in and understand things in this new century. Ichabod helps Abbie to understand things from his time, especially the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Abbie said to Ichabod when he questioned a Supermarket, "I will take you there someday!" They are both very sarcastic to one another. Despite meeting not too long ago, they are good friends and colleagues. Ichabod Crane: "Ms. Mills, do you think I look out of place in this century?" Abbie Mills: "You look good for two hundred. But a change of clothes wouldn't hurt." Ichabod is protective of Abbie, as shown he always leads if he thinks it's dangerous. He doesn't want her getting hurt at his expense. While they were trapped in Lachlan's mansion, after they escaped, Ichabod went back to kill the beast for trying to hurt his wife and son, and he refused to let Abbie come. It was also shown that Abbie is the only person besides Katrina who knows how to calm him down. When he found Katrina's necklace with the Horseman of Death, Abbie told him he had to stay calm, and he screamed, "I am ''calm!" which startled Abbie. After she talked him down, he was stable again. Captain Irving wanted Abbie, himself, and Jenny to scour the tunnels to guard it from the minions of Moloch. Abbie was reluctant to leave Ichabod alone with the Horseman, worried that he would give away his weakness (Katrina) or have an emotional breakdown if he interrogated further. Abbie and Ichabod have a relationship you would see from siblings at times. When they were searching for the Lost Colony of Roanoke, for example. ''Abbie Mills: "Here we are. This is where the mail carrier saw Thomas, right near the 'Welcome to Roanoke' sign." Ichabod Crane: "Yours isn't the first generation to invent sarcasm." Abbie Mills: "So who was more sarcastic? Jefferson or Adams?" Ichabod Crane: "Is this more sarcasm?" Abbie MIlls: "No, I'm serious!" Ichabod Crane: "I'm not saying." Abbie Mills: "Come on, please!" Powers and Abilities * Ichabod has an eidetic memory which allows him to easily remember things he sees and hears, even tastes and smells, with perfect accuracy. * Ichabod is highly knowledgeable in regards to the occult. * Ichabod is fluent in a number languages which include English (Modern and Middle), German, and Greek. * Ichabod is in excellent physical condition. * Ichabod is very observant and is skilled at reading peoples' expressions. * Ichabod is an experienced swordsman, marksman, and hand-to-hand combatant. Quotes "Give Moloch my regards." -Ichabod talking to the Tree Monster before killing it Image Gallery 1x02 stills1.jpg|Ichabod during the Revolutionary War. Screen Shot 2013-09-24 at 4.52.15 PM.png|Ichabod talking to Abbie. Sanctuary.jpg|Ichabod wielding an axe, preparing to kill the Tree Monster. 1.JPG|Ichabod and Katrina Crane. Captu.JPG|Ichabod as a Redcoat. tumblr_mmrc7lC1pD1r0stpno2_500.png|Ichabod about to kill the Horseman. Tom-Mison-and-Katia-Winter-in-Sleepy-Hollow_article_story_main.jpg|Ichabod being visited by his Katrina in a dream. tumblr_mtew4mOAyY1rb2jqfo2_500.gif|Ichabod's wife, Katrina Crane. Ichabod and Katrina.jpg|Ichabod and Katrina visiting Fredericks Manor. 101_SH07264(1).r.jpg ustv-sleepy-hollow-tom-mison-4.jpg 0915F_FOX_SLEEPYHOLLOW_60p.jpg r620-0f61b9381a4c158bf771a18e2f1973fd.jpg tumblr_static_sleepyhollowtitle.jpg sleepy_hollow_tom_mison_as_ichabod_crane_season_1.jpg 108_scn11pt36pt37pt_0117.jpg sleepy hollow.jpg 104scn26_1A_027.jpg imagE.jpg ows_1378426965320.jpg 110-006-sleepy-hollow-the-golem-photos-lightbox-tbd.jpg 2066841.jpg fall-new-shows-sleepy-hollow2_500x369.jpg SleepyHollow_1AWL11_12_2500_1280x720_122956355761.jpg tom-mison-sleepy-hollow.png 111-001-sleepy-hollow-vessel-photos-lightbox-tbd.jpg blood-moon-icky-at-the-funeral.jpg Sleepy_Hollow_Official_Trailer_FOX_New_S_97935271_thumbnail.jpg SH 8474.jpg the-lesser-key-of-solomon-06.jpg ratings-sleepy-hollow-premiere-618x400.jpg tumblr_inline_mzh6p52swn1qelzbh.png SleepyHollow_1AWL10_2500_1280x720_115877443908.jpg SH 8473.jpg 76fa2386f3e22297d7d9950828f5c55d.jpg 3ffe30f4e5be4b3c9b4aa24ef191dfcf.jpg 104_scn3_081.jpg 104_scn24_00089.jpg sleepy101a.jpg 107_scn22pt_076-2.jpg 123Crane.jpg Sleepy-Hollow-Baseball-Game.jpg La-la-ca-0904-sleepy-hollow-208-jpg-20130913.jpg sleepy-hollow-tom-mison.jpg Sleepy-Hollow-Official-Trailer-Stills-sleepy-hollow-tv-series-34568067-1280-720.jpg Sleepy-Hollow-1x09.jpg 7b15c9282883f6120f1c3f6ebffe8d17.jpg 109-002-sleepy-hollow-sanctuary-photos-lightbox-tbd.jpg x240-dJj.jpg d26708e397e3420cc2965db33724635e.jpg Sleepy-Hallow-The-Sin-Eater.jpg r620-c8f0285ee9781f49c11b878a1bf650bf.jpg 105_scn4_138.jpg hollow.jpg 56e2f6fdc12c58a8610b6f47b047270c.jpg Behind the Scenes Appearances Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 characters Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brits Category:British Category:18th Century Births